


What have I done?

by Millie333



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie333/pseuds/Millie333
Summary: An alternative ending for ATtLG from Alice's POV or what would have happened if it wasn't a family film…My first Alice in wonderland fic...
Kudos: 8





	What have I done?

This is all my fault...

…

I was the one who stole the Chronosphere,

While ignoring all of Time's warnings...

...

I was the one who used it to travel to the past...

...

Over and over...

...

First I traveled to the Coronation day,

Where I heard about Iracebeth's past,

And got a lead on what I should do next...

...

I traveled to the Fell Day afterwards,

To prevent the tragedy that started it all...

...

There I meet my future friends,

As well as Tarrant's family...

...

It was so great to meet them all,

That I almost forgot about my mission...

...

When I remembered it and searched for Iracebeth,

I saw her run towards two frogs carrying a heavy clock...

...

So I ran and jumped on them,

The clock feel and broke on the ground...

...

I thought that I did it,

That I have finally changed the past,

That the situation which turned Iracebeth mad was avoided...

...

Only to then see Iracebeth slip, fall and hit her head,

On the edge of the monument adorned with white roses,

As her head rapidly started to grow bigger and bigger...

...

*I suddenly remembered Time telling me that the past can't be changed,

Why didn't I believe him when he first told me about it...?

Wouldn't he, of all people, know about it best...?

…

I failed to change the past,

And was caught by Time,

Who looked very weak...

…

He tried to make me see reason,

To understand that my actions have consequences...

…

He tried to stop me from destroying Underland...

…

I ignored his warnings,

And ran away through the looking glass,

Right back to London...

...

When I was back in Underland,

I traveled to the Horunvendush day,

In hopes to see what happened to Terrant's family...

…

I couldn't find them at first,

There was just too much fire and smoke...

…

Then I saw them all,

Surrounded by Iracebeth's armored cards...

...

I didn't see what happened next,

Since the fire and smoke obscured my vision...

...

*I could only see the blue hat fly away,

Is it just me or was it red for a second...?

...

I thought I heard shrieks from that direction,

It must have been just my imagination...

...

*I didn't know I could rhyme,

What a great surprise...

…

The Hightopps were taken hostage,

That's what actually happened, right...?

...

...

Then I traveled to the present,

Only to see my Hatter almost die...

…

I told him that I believed him,

I told him about his family's whereabouts,

And together with our friends we went to the Outlands,

Where I believed that Iracebeth was holding his family hostage...

...

*They were still alive, right...?

...

But just before we could find them,

We were caught by Irecebeth's guards...

...

Now we are stuck in this vegetable cage,

With the Chronosphere in Irecebeth's hands,

And Underland on the brink of destruction...

...

*If Time's current condition was anything to go by,

With his face devoid of any color and his blue eyes sparkling,

Losing their luminosity with every raged breath he took...

...

Oh,

Is that the knave of hearts...?

...

So this is how he ended up...

...

Why am I not surprised...?

...

Oh no!

Iracebeth is going to use the Chronospehere!

-Wait! Your majesty, stop! -I frantically tell her, the words spontaneously leaving my mouth. -You cannot change the past! Believe me, I have tried.

And almost destroyed Underland...

-Oh, Alice, you always were an irksome, slavish, interrupting thing. -She meanly says, as she turns to look at me. -When I get back...I shall have the heads of all of your friends. -She added, before turning back to look directly at me. -And then I shall have your head. Ta-ta.

She just ignored my warning,

And is taking Mirana inside the Chronosphere with her...

...

Doesn't she care about the world getting destroyed?!

How can she be so damn stupid?!

Is she a kindergartner?!

...

...

*Now I understand how Time must have felt...

...

Speaking of Time,

Why isn't he saying anything...?

...

...

He is unconscious...

...

This can't be good...

...

...

Now Iracebeth and Mirana have disappeared,

They must have entered the Oceans of Time...

-I now recall why I don't like her. -I hear hatter say and I agree with him. There are not many who actually like the...

The ground is rumbling!

Time around us is going crazy!

Days pass in the blink of an eye!

...

From the corner of my eye I can see Nivens fall down,

His watch falling down a little away from him,

And I see the hands moving rapidly...

...

Suddenly the watch breaks,

And the rumbling stops...

...

-...Oh, no...! -Nivens says in horror, as he shakily takes the watch of the ground. -...No, no, no, no, no...!

I look in the direction Time is bound in,

Only to see him turning deathly white...

...

I have a very bad feeling about this...

...

*I barely notice Iracebeth's vegetation guards break down...

...

-Chess, you asshole! Where were you?! -Mally yells at the suddenly appeared Chess, as her voice rises in rage. - **Why did you run away when we needed your help the most?!**

-...I was meeting with Absalom... -Chess answered her, seemingly unaffected by the rage sent his way. -We looked through the Oraculum to see...-He suddenly pauses and starts looking around, finally stopping on Time's unmoving form. -...This is wrong...He should still be conscious, even if barely...-He says while looking Time over and his eyes start to widen in shock. -...This is horribly wrong...The Oraculum showed a different future...A future where we all survive...-I hear Chess mumble to himself.-...He shouldn't be dead...

...

...

Wait...

...

What...?

...

Time is actually dead...?!

-...O-oh, no...-I barely register Trackery say in horror, as I am still shocked by the last news. -...We are doomed now! Underland is going to get destroyed!

-Don't be such a scaredy-cat like Chess, who always disappears when there's trouble! -Mally says with determination, as I move my head to see her take out her hat pin sword. -We can still...Save...-Her voice suddenly becomes weaker and confused. -...W-what...? W-why...Do...I...Sudden...ly...?

Then she falls down to the ground,

And goes completely still...

...

...

What just...?

...

What just happened...?!

...

Did she just...

...

Did she just die...?

...

Why did she...?

-We are doomed! All of us are doomed! -Trackery yells in horror, as he frantically hops around the cage. -...We are all...Going to...Die...

Then he suddenly falls down,

And goes still...

...

Is he also...?

...

Why are my friends suddenly started to die...?

...

...

"Behold,",

"The Magnificent Grand Clock Of All Time.",

"He is me, and I am he,",

"All that was or ever shall be."

...

-...The room of "Underlandians Living"...-I say in horror, as I finally understand what happened. -...With Time dead and the Grand Clock destroyed...-How didn't I notice it sooner...? -...Everyone's time is gone...Everyone's life has ended...

"But time is a cruel master", I remember mother telling me...

...

"Time is a thief", I remember harshly replaying, "And a villain"...

…

-...This is the end...Soon, everyone will be dead...-I barely register Nivens saying, still shocked by the revelation. -...We should have never used the Chronosphere and with Time...

Then he goes quiet...

...

I turn around to look out why,

Only to see him lying on the ground...

...

His eyes wide open...

...

"The Chronosphere, the source that powers The Grand Clock of all of Time.", I suddenly remember him telling me, "Legend has that it allows whoever has it to travel back in time."...

...

"The Chronosphere powers the Grand Clock.", I remember Time telling me...

...

...

I only through about how great it would be to change the past,

I never though about time stopping if the Chronosphere was gone...

...

So I readily stole the Chronosphere,

And used it to travel back in time...

...

...

Does it mean,

That it was actually me who killed...?!

-I have cherished every moment with all of you. -I hear Bayard weakly say, as I turn around to see him stumble towards the ground. -...Goodbye...My...Friends...

He then lifelessly falls to the ground...

...

He had a family,

His wife and pups...

...

And now he is dead...

...

Another friend who just lost his life,

And all because of my stupidity...

...

"You cannot change the past," I remember Time telling me, "But I dare say-you might learn something from it"...

...

I just ignored him,

Thinking that he was a jerk...

...

Now I wish I had listened...

...

-...Time is up...-I hear Chess weakly say, as I turn around to see him begin to dissolve. -...It was...Fun...

Seconds later he completely disappears,

As if he never existed to begin with...

...

The last time that I was here,

I thought that Underland was just a dream...

...

I thought that I was just going crazy,

And dreaming about strange places and people...

...

Then I accepted that it's all real,

And that everyone here is alive...

...

Would it have been easier if I still saw this world as just a dream...?

...

Would it have been easier to say goodbye if I did...?

...

-...Goodbye...-I heard Dum weakly say and turn around, to see him lying on the ground with Dee's hand in his. -...Brother...

-...Brother...-Dee weakly responds, as he weakly lays by his brother's side clutching his hand. -...Goodbye...

Seconds later they go still,

Their hands still clutched together...

...

They may not have always agreed with each other,

They may have argued a lot...

...

But they were brothers until the end...

...

...

I wonder how Mirana and Iracebeth currently are...

...

Are they stuck in the oceans of time...?

Did they talk to each other and made up...?

...

Or do they quarrel even now,

When death is fast approaching them...?

...

Does it even matter now,

When this world itself is slowly dying...?

...

Seven of my friends are dead now...

...

...

No, it's actually eight...

...

Time was a friend all along...

...

*I just never saw him as such...

...

And now from all of my friends,

Only Tarrant is left alive...

...

*I don't want to be left all alone...

-...Why is a table...Like a raven...Alice...? -I hear my hatter ask, as I turn around to see him weakly lying on the ground. -...B-both of them...Remind me...Of...You...

Then he goes still...

-...T-Tarrant...? -I hear myself say, not registering what just happened. -...S-stop playing around...T-this joke of yours has gone way too far...! -I yell as I start to frantically shake him. He is not dead! He can't be dead! He is the only one here who I have left! -...Wake up! Wake up! TARRANT! WAKE UP! -I yell some more before weakly dropping on the ground, as my eyes start to water. -...T-Tarrant...

...

...

Tarrant is dead...

...

Everyone is dead...

...

All of them are dead...

...

...

AND ALL BECAUSE OF ME!

...

...

-...All because of me...-I quietly say, as I am looking around the place. -...All of my friends...They are all...

...

...

Now that I think about it...

...

Time was really mad when I told him about borrowing the Chronosphere,

Time called me a "yellow haired kindergartner",

And wanted me out of his castle...

...

When I stole the Chronosphere,

He was frantically trying to get it back...

...

He tried to stop me from dooming Underland,

He tried to avert this tragedy...

...

...

-...Why did I need the Chronosphere to begin with...? -I wondered aloud, finally thinking things through...

...

I could have stolen Time's flying pole instead,

I saw him travel through time with it after all...

...

*And it would have been a lot less dangerous that way...

...

Or I could have just sneaked into the "Underlandians Deceased" room,

And checked if Hatter's family, the Hightopps, are dead or not...

...

Then I could have just asked Mirana to lead a search party for them...

...

But I didn't think about the consequences,

As I stole the Chronosphere...

...

I wanted to save Hatter's family,

I tried to change the past...

...

I never listened when Time told me that it can't be possible...

...

And it really wasn't possible,

No matter how hard I would have tried...

...

Since the Hightopps are long dead,

They were murdered on Horunvendush day...

...

Iracebeth's card guards surrounded them,

They struck the spears right through their bodies,

And then the Jabberwocky burned them to a crisp with his flame...

...

*It was such a horrible sigh,

That I blocked the memory out of my mind...

...

...

-...It was pointless and hopeless from the very start...-I say out loud again, the silence starting to get to me...-...I was just too stubborn to accept it...

I have doomed this world for nothing,

I killed all of my friends for nothing...

...

It was all for naught...

...

And now,

I am forever stuck in this cage,

Surrounded by the corpses of my friends...

...

Never being able to seem my mother again,

Never being able to see Margaret again...

...

Will they miss me at all...?


End file.
